Inception
:"Your world is not real!" ::—Malorie Cobb Inception was Christopher Nolan's seventh feature film, released in 2010, and his first original screenplay since Memento. He worked on the screenplay for many years, first pitching it in 2001 before waiting until he had experience with big-budget films. It was produced by Emma Thomas and Christopher Nolan. Summary After the suicide of his wife, Dom Cobb has used his ability to navigate through people's dreams in order to steal and extract their secrets in hopes of finding a way to return to his children. A businessman proposes that if he plants an idea into the head of a rival, then Cobb will be granted passage back home. Assembling a team of the most accomplished specialists in their field, Cobb plans his biggest job yet. However, in spite of all of Cobb's planning, he is unprepared to face the greatest danger of all: the shade of his deceased wife. Structure Inception once again tells its story in a complex narrative way. The action takes place over many different layers of dreams, each layer operating at a different speed to each other. Interspersed with the main story are flashbacks to Cobb's past. Production -Syncopy -Legendary Pictures -Warnerbros Cast * Leonardo DiCaprio as Dom Cobb * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Arthur * Ellen Page as Ariadne * Tom Hardy as Eames * Ken Watanabe as Saito * Dileep Rao as Yusuf * Cillian Murphy as Robert Fischer * Tom Berenger as Peter Browning * Marion Cotillard as Mal Cobb * Pete Postlethwaite as Maurice Fischer * Michael Caine as Professor Stephen Miles * Lukas Haas as Nash * Tai-Li Lee as Tadashi * Claire Geare as Phillipa Cobb (3 years) * Magnus Nolan as James Cobb (20 months) * Taylor Geare as Phillipa Cobb (5 years) * Johnathan Geare as James Cobb (3 years) * Tohoru Masamune as Japanese Security Guard * Yuji Okumoto as Saito's Attendant * Earl Cameron as Elderly Bald Man * Ryan Hayward as Lawyer * Miranda Nolan as Flight Attendant * Russ Fega as Cab Driver * Tim Kelleher as Thin Man * Talulah Riley as Blonde Projection * Nicolas Clerc as Bridge Sub Con * Coralie Dedykere as Bridge Sub Con * Silvie Laguna as Bridge Sub Con * Virgile Bramly as Bridge Sub Con * Jean-Michel Dagory as Bridge Sub Con * Helena Cullinan as Penrose Sub Con * Mark Fleischmann as Penrose Sub Con * Shelley Lang as Penrose Sub Con * Adam Cole as Bar Sub Con * Jack Murray as Bar Sub Con * Kraig Thornber as Bar Sub Con * Angela Nathenson as Bar Sub Con * Natasha Beaumont as Bar Sub Con * Marc Raducci as Lobby Sub Con * Carl Gilliard as Lobby Sub Con * Jill Maddrell as Lobby Sub Con * Alex Lombard as Lobby Sub Con * Nicole Pulliam as Lobby Sub Con * Peter Basham as Fischer's Jet Captain * Michael Gaston as Immigration Officer * Felix Scott as Businessman * Andrew Pleavin as Businessman * Lisa Reynolds as Private Nurse * Jason Tendell as Fischer's Driver * Jack Gilroy as Dominick Cobb (old) * Shannon Welles as Malorie Cobb (old) Stunts * Danny Le Boyer * Andy Bradshaw as Arthur (stunt double) * Richard L. Bucher * Richard Burden * Allison Caetano * Bruce Cain * Mike Ching as Saito (stunt double) (uncredited) * Tom Cohan * Eliza Coleman * George Cottle * Steve DeCastro * Jake DeWitt * Wade Eastwood * Rick English * Roel Failma * Mark Fichera as Dom Cobb (stunt double) * Marie Fink * Steve Griffin * Bobby Hanton (as Bobby Hanlon) * Adam Hart * James Heim as Eames (stunt double) (uncredited) * Logan Holladay * Gary Hoptrough as Robert Fischer (stunt double) * Jason Hunjan * Stephen Izzi * Terry Jackson * Ruth Jenkins * Luke Kearney * Jess King * Maurice Lee * Terry J. Leonard * James Lew * Michael Li * Nito Larioza * Diana R. Lupo * Ian MacIntosh as Dom Cobb (stunt double) (uncredited) * Rick Miller * Steve Oeding * Monte Perlin * Norbert Phillips * Andy Pilgrim * Mark Rayner * Rex J. Reddick * Simon Rhee * Tracey Ruggiero * Brandon Sebek * Diz Sharpe * Gunther Simon * Paul Sklar * Marvin Stewart-Campbell * John Street * Melissa R. Stubbs * Mens-Sana Tamakloe * Philip Tan * Marlow Warrington-Mattei * Chrissy Weathersby * Jim Wilkey * Harry Wowchuk * Richard Wu * Ryan Young Uncredited * Michael August as LAX Passenger * Ken Bhan as Mombasan Gambler * John Ceallach as LAX Passenger * Garvin Cross as Mountain Sub Con * Youlanda Davis as Mombasan Cashier * Julie Eagleton as Stockbroker * Seve Esposito as Italian Gambler * Marcus Everett as Stockbroker * Zachary Christopher Fay as Extra * Daniel Girondeaud as Bridge Sub Con * Natalie Goldwin as LAX Passenger * Bobby Hanton as Hotel Sub Con * Adam Hart as Street Sub Con * Andrew Hoagland as Pedestrian * Marguerite Insolia as Reporter * Charles Jarrell as Hotel Guest * Seong-hwan Jo as Japanese Landing Crew Member * Alonzo F. Jones as Mombasa Casino Patron * Mobin Khan as Mombasa Casino Cashier * Shunsaku Kudô as Saito's Bodyguard Officer * Leticia LaBelle as Airport Patron * John Lawson as Street Person * Jean-Christophe Leger as French Student * James Lew as Saito's Henchman * François-Marie Nivon as Passerby * Andy Pilgrim as Cobol Businessman * Scott Pretty as Pedestrian * Mark Rayner as Street Sub Con/Mountain Sub Con * Simon Rhee as Saito's Henchman * Benjamin Riley as Bridge Sub Con * Norman Saleet as Airport Patron * Colin Smith as Airport Patron * Marvin Stewart-Campbell as Hotel Sub Con in Corridor * Mens-Sana Tamakloe as Sleeping Man * Affan Tareen as Denison Crew Reception External links * Inception at the Inception Wiki * * Category:Films *